


Satyr's Cup

by orphan_account



Series: Magic AU [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fingering, I don't know how to tag this shit, Light BDSM, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic AU, NSFW, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, the Charms teacher at a magical school, and Jack, a metamorphmagus and potions fanatic who happens to be writing a potions recipe book, live together happily. Jack just invented a potion and wants to try it with Mark.</p><p>SUPER NSFW.</p><p>Also my last smut fic. It was fun while it lasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satyr's Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disfiguroo (serialaeipath)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serialaeipath/gifts).



> Recipe for the potion and notes at the end, if anyone's remotely interested. This is for Roo cause he's the entire reason I actually wrote this. Enjoy, filthy sinners.

"MARK!" Jack's faint cry, muffled by the door to his personal potions lab, reaches Mark's ears as the Charms master sifts through a huge, thick book levitating in the air. Mark lets the heavy book close and settle back down as easily as if it was a feather before rising up from his chair to make his way up to the attic of their hidden apartment.

As Mark walks up the steps, he notices a distinct smell wafting through the stairway. It's something akin to hot chocolate, but for some reason, it also reminds him of hot sauce.

A simple door cracks open as soon as Mark's foot lands on the top step, and a little hamster ball rolls out. The ball is filled with water, and inside the ball, floating around, is a green eye. Mark picks up the ball and lets it rest in his hands, giving the top of the ball a kiss before fully opening the door.

Immediately, the sweet perfume of hot chocolate, the smell of the hot spice of chili peppers, and the refreshing scent of mint meet Mark's nose. As he looks around, he can't help but gape at everything.

Mark has been in Jack's lab plenty of times, but the sheer _amount_ of everything he has always catches him off guard. Not a single wall was devoid of a shelf, and each one reached from the floor to the ceiling itself. Exotic vines, most of them safe, hung from the corners of the shelves. On one shelf sat dozens of bottles containing clear and opaque, aromatic and disgusting potions alike. On the others, countless ingredients, slimy and powdery, gritty and smooth, sticky and slippery, solid and liquid, living and dead. In the center stood a table with a few select ingredients and a notebook huddled around a boiling cauldron on top, all sitting in front of an unoccupied stool.

The man so usually at the table was currently sifting through some ingredients on the far shelf, and Mark took the opportunity to quietly set the hamster ball down on the table in the center of the room.

"If you're looking for Sam, he's on the table," Mark calls, and Jack spins around, a deep red rose in his hand.

"Oh, no, I wasn't lookin' for him. I was lookin' for you. Wanted to ask you a favor," he says as he walks back to the table and begins to rip a few petals off of the rose.

"Depends on the favor, but I'll probably do it anyway. What is it?"

"Would you mind trying a new potion of mine after dinner with me? Just want to make sure it does what I think it does."

"That depends on what you think it does. What do you think it does?" Mark asks as he steps closer to Jack, careful not to disturb his work.

"Don't exactly know yet, but it has somethin' to do with giving someone a better experience in bed," Jack replies as he drops three red petals into the thick, bubbling liquid. They dissolve instantaneously, and the concoction turns dark red. Jack begins stirring as Mark fires off another question.

"Like, as in sleep better or fuck better?" he bluntly asks, and smiles at the snicker that escapes Jack.

"Fuck better."

"Are you trying to say I need to up my game?" Mark asks in mock accusation, and Jack bursts out laughing before placing his stirring spoon next to the cauldron, putting out the fire, and waving his wand over the top. A blue light flows out of the tip, and as soon as Jack puts his wand down, Mark feels a hand at his hip, pulling him forward.

"You know you don't need to," Jack's loving voice murmurs into Mark's lips. "You handsome devil..."

"Thanks," Mark murmurs , feeling himself shudder at the sensation. He tries to pull Jack closer, but the younger man pulls away and tuts.

"Wait until after dinner." Jack steps away, and as soon as one foot leaves the room, he breaks into a sprint, and Mark can hear “LAST ONE TO THE KITCHEN IS A _NERD!_ ” bounce off the walls.

At these words, Mark is left to chase after him. Their laughs echo off the walls of the stairwell and the hallway and they end up tangled in a tackle at the bottom of the stairs, Jack pinned underneath Mark.

“I win,” Mark says, a smug grin dancing on his face.

“Yeah, yeah… you’re still a nerd."

"And you're a leprechaun."

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that someday. Now get off, I want dinner.”

~

Dinner winds up being some sandwiches thrown together from leftovers in the fridge. Mark discovers that chow mein on toast doesn't taste half bad.

"So," Mark starts in the middle of his last bite of the strange chow mein sandwich, "where's this mysterious potion for fucking better?"

"It's still upstairs. I'll get it now, since you’re so _desperate_  for ol’ Jackaboy.” Jack smirks at his own joke, and Mark rolls his eyes, but a smile reveals his feelings. “Get some shot glasses out." Jack leaves at this, his steps' echo getting quieter with every second.

He's soon back with a clear bottle labeled "Satyr's Cup", filled with a dark red syrup. Mark offers the two double-shot glasses to Jack and they get filled to the brim. The potion reminds Mark of cherry flavored Kool-Aid mix.

"What's your hypothesis on the effects of this potion?" Mark asks as he inspects the look and takes a whiff of the strange substance. It's obviously the source of that distinct scent that Mark had detected earlier.

"I expect that we'll go into a kind of obsessive mode, like a love potion but without the obsession over the person who gives it to you. Combined with, like, fuck-teen different aphrodisiacs, it should in theory send the takers into a kind of heat." Jack pauses his explanation for a moment. "Course, that's all hypothetical. It could cause a shitstorm in our heads like an LSD trip or somethin'."

Mark, in any other situation, would be fucking _terrified_. But, knowing Jack and how skillful he is at inventing new potions and how well aware he is of the effects of different potion ingredients, Mark finds this perfectly unlethal.

Jack counts down, and as soon as he says "Go," Mark downs the syrup. The taste is like mint chocolate syrup sprinkled with cayenne pepper. An aftertaste of nuts and pumpkin pie lingers on after the initial shock of spice on his tongue cools down.

"That... actually tastes pretty good," he says, and puts the glass down on the counter beside the bottle. He clears his throat and leans back on the counter. "Now what?"

"We wait, I guess. We should probably go to the bedroom already."

Just then, a warm, tingly rush washes over Mark. He looks over at Jack and he is suddenly filled with a desire so intense it takes all the self-control he can muster not to move. They lock eyes and fuck, there's a hungry look in Jack's eyes that is irresistible and Mark can’t take it and pulls himself closer to Jack and their lips crash together and Mark feels Jack's fingers teasingly reach under the waistband of his pants and all his nerve endings are on fire and _shit_ , everything feels _so good_...

"Please touch me," Mark finds himself begging. His cock is desperately pushing against his fly.

"Bedroom. Naked. _Now_." Jack's voice is gruff like never before and Mark nearly falls to his knees, oh God, Jack is glorious. He distractedly stumbles away from Jack, leaving him alone for a moment to collect his thoughts.

Jack's breathing is heavy and his mind is fuzzy with arousal. Mark has never felt so… delicious. The needy look on his face was intoxicating. It’s taking Jack a shit-load of effort not to storm into the bedroom right now. He settles for nearly ripping his buttons out as he takes his shirt off. He never thought he would ever hear the sentence “I fuckin’ hate buttons”, but as the words tumble out of his mouth, he has to agree.

After wrestling himself out of his clothes, Mark throws the useless fabric to the corner of the room. Even though Jack didn’t command him to kneel, it seems fitting, so he falls to his knees, facing the bedroom door, his hands behind his back and grabbing at each other with anticipation.

Jack saunters in with no shirt on, and Mark’s jaw falls open slightly at the sight of the trail of hair going down Jack's torso and disappearing into his black jeans. Jack's hands are already unbuttoning his own pants by the time Mark's gaze lands on the bulge of the Irishman's cock behind his fly.

The entire time Jack is struggling with his stupid jeans, he's drinking in the sight of Mark with that yearning look, that already messy mane of unruly hair, that twitching, already leaking cock, that lax jaw, those pleading chocolate brown eyes....

As soon as his pants are off, his eyes lock onto Mark's. He steps closer to his lover, whose mouth keeps betraying his lack of control as it falls open, as if he was uncertain what to say. Jack buries his hands in Mark's hair as soon as he's close enough and Mark literally moans at the feeling.

Jack chuckles. "Potion affected you this much?" he asks, and Mark makes a noise akin to a mewl as he nods. Jack kneels next to him and begins kissing his neck, his hands tracing patterns around Mark’s torso, and Mark is going crazy within seconds.

In between kisses, murmurs of praise are falling out of Jack’s mouth. Mark is a moaning mess above Jack and Jack knows he's loving every single second of this.

"P-please," Mark suddenly pants, and Jack pulls away from Mark, earning him a wonderfully crave-filled whine.

"What is it, love?" Jack asks as he leans in, his lips brushing against Mark's, his voice so low it's nearly a whisper.

"Touch me, Sean," Mark implores, and Jack collapses into a kiss because hearing _that_ name on Mark's tongue is so intimate it almost hurts.

He pulls away and seeing Mark’s desperate look again causes a new vigor to course through him, and he stands, his blue eyes flooding with a look of commanding so intense that Mark begins to feel very, very small.

"You can touch yourself all you like, Mark, on one condition," he warns with a deep, rumbling voice. His hand tangles itself in Mark's hair again and tugs Mark's head back, forcing Mark to look right at him. The older man’s eyes are filled with curiosity and lust and Jack’s whole body is crackling with electricity.

Jack’s thumb brushes across Mark’s lips, the rest of his hand caressing Mark’s cheek as he continues, "I'm gonna fuck your mouth, and your pretty little face is gonna fucking enjoy the _shit_ out of it. Got it?"

"Oh, fuck, yes..." comes the more-than-okay, catching Jack a little off guard. But he doesn't have much time to think about it because a tongue flits across his head and all of his brain power is suddenly focused on the feeling of Mark sucking on him.

As soon as Mark has worked Jack's cock fully into his mouth, Jack begins thrusting shallowly, his hands gripping lightly at Mark’s hair as moans fill the room. Every movement he makes is stimulating and fuck, fuck, he can't think, the only thing crossing his mind is Mark underneath him.

"Jesus.... Fucking your mouth has never felt this good..." Jack somehow moans, and Mark growls around Jack's cock as he reaches down to finally touch his own tortured member.

One of Mark's hands, having nothing better to do, ends up. That's when the idea strikes. The naughty, evil, _wonderful_  idea.

Jack is so focused on the feeling of his dick inside Mark's mouth that he doesn't feel Mark tracing a strange pattern at its base with his finger. Through the haze of arousal, Mark is reciting a spell in his head, one he invented for the sole purpose of teasing the fuck out of his boyfriend. The spell? _Contines lac_. It causes the victim to unwittingly hold in their cum.

Jack, feeling himself get close, begins to thrust harder into Mark, strings of his name spilling out and sounding like music to Mark's ears, making him moan. Hearing Jack go crazy is one of Mark's favorite things, and tonight is no different.

"Mark, so close, _fuck_..." Jack shakily moans, and Mark can feel him shuddering. Suddenly he starts whispering almost panicked pleads and Mark knows he's got Jack under his thumb.

"Fuck, please, come, fuck, I'm gonna come, oh, _fuck_ , Mark I swear to god if you charmed me, _f-fuck_..."

Mark stills Jack's hips and the green-haired man gives Mark a glare that would have normally driven him into complete submission, but it's followed by the most desirous, needy, almost pathetic whine that's ever escaped Jack's lips as Mark sucks hard. If he didn't have a cock in his mouth, Mark would be smirking.

Mark roughly slides his tongue along the bottom of Jack's cock and the Irishman stares almost helplessly as Mark sets his plan in motion. The older man starts moving his head slowly, sucking hard every time he moves back. One hand is holding Jack's hips in place and the other reaches down again and grabs his own neglected dick.

As he speeds up slightly, Mark shifts and starts rubbing at himself, causing the occasional moan to escape him. He runs his hand over his own slit and a slightly shaky moan comes out, and when he looks up, Jack's eyes are open, but they're unfocused and hooded, staring at the bed behind Mark. He's obviously having trouble.

Mark's hand starts automatically speeding up as he gets closer to orgasm, and his moaning grows more frequent onto Jack's cock, causing vibrations to course through the other man. Jack is completely unraveling above Mark, his knees are threatening to buckle underneath him, his whole body is shivering, and it only makes Mark suck harder.

"M-Mark, please, I'm so hard," Jack shudders. His moans are getting desperate and he throws his head back in an attempt to try and focus on something other than the excessive pleasure he's getting, but nothing works; his eyes close, his mouth falls open, and a drawn-out moan pulls itself from Jack's throat.

Mark is having trouble focusing on pleasuring Jack, so he pulls back and rubs at himself for a few moments before he feels himself getting close. He opens his eyes and-

Fuck, that might be a mistake.

Jack’s cock is indescribable. It’s flushed, standing tall, twitching with desire. Mark’s saliva is coating it, and a string of the saliva connects Mark's mouth with it. A hunger fills Mark and he takes Jack's cock in his mouth again, letting go of his own erection to grip Jack's legs as he worships Jack with his tongue.

Not long afterwards, he can feel his cock aching for friction again, and without thinking, he lets one hand reach down and pump. He can feel precum leaking out and he knows he's close, just a little more and- _oh, fuck, oh_...

Jack feels Mark's mouth tighten around his cock and he forces himself to look down. Through the fog of ecstasy crowding around his senses, he can see that Mark's eyes are closed, and he hears the familiar sound of Mark's broken moan.

"Mark, please- fuck, I'll- _fuck_ ," Jack begs as he realizes that Mark just climaxed, his eyes closing, and Mark immediately pulls off of Jack, earning him another one of those deliciously crave-filled moans. He smirks.

"You'll what?" Mark asks, suddenly aware of the dribble connecting his mouth with Jack's cock. He licks the excess saliva off and starts pumping slowly with his now cum-covered hand, loving the desperation that's filling Jack's expression.

"Fuck, I'll- I'll do anythin', please, just..."

"Hm... anything?"

"Anything, _please_..."

Mark gets up and sits on the bed, a smug grin on his face, a hand still teasing Jack's erection. His breathing is still heavy from orgasm.

"You want to hear me scream?" Mark asks, and Jack looks up at Mark's face. As they lock eyes, Mark realizes that a bit of the commanding fire from before is back in his eyes.

"Always," Jack says, his voice desperate.

“Make me,” Mark says, his grin widening.

At this, Mark is pushed back on the bed, and before he can react, Jack’s mouth is at Mark’s neck, trailing laps and nibbles down to his shoulder.

"No more playtime, Mark," Jack growls into Mark's shoulder before biting down, and Mark lets out a happy moan. The thought of Jack making him scream is intoxicating. The feelings of satisfaction, of need, and of pleasure are making him squirm already.

For a moment, Jack disconnects, and Mark can hear him rummaging for something. For that moment, he rests, eyes closed, letting his heart rate and breathing calm down-

"Oh, _fuck_..."

Mark's head throws itself back at the feeling of Jack's slicked finger slowly entering into him. The small amount of muscle burn doesn't feel like a burn; it feels as if all of the pain translates into arousal, into heat, into need for more. Jack slowly fucks Mark with his finger, and Mark grips Jack's free arm, his other hand gripping desperately at the sheets beside him. His cock is especially over-sensitive, and little whines escape Mark's throat every so often.

Seeing Mark like this underneath him was what Jack lives for every single day. To see him unravel beneath him, to hear his satisfied cries, to feel his passionate heat radiating out.

"M-more," Mark asks, mouth hanging open with pleasure.

"Don't mind if I do," Jack grins, his deep voice reverberating through Mark. He adds a second finger and immediately begins scissoring his fingers, spreading Mark.

Despite the intensity of the pleasure he’s receiving, Mark stays relatively silent as he keeps his deal with Jack in mind. He doesn't want Jack coming any time soon; he wants to feel the satisfaction of knowing he made Jack desperate for his touch.

Meanwhile, Jack is losing concentration. Seeing, hearing, fuck it, _feeling_ Mark like this is making his cock ache for friction like nothing has before. Staring at Mark's cock to "distract" himself isn't helping much, either, especially since it's leaking precum despite his previous orgasm. He has no choice but to look somewhere else.

So he looks at Mark's face and immediately regrets his decision to do so.

Mark's eyes are way too intoxicating for it to be natural, and they're nearly hypnotic, capturing Jack's own eyes in an unbreakable cage. His eyes are challenging and dark with lust and concentration and his bottom lip is getting abused by his teeth and _fuck,_  this isn't what he's used to, but Jack can't look away. It's making him lose concentration even more.

So, in a state of slight panic, he improvises.

He moves forward and kisses Mark, luckily catching the other man off guard, and at the same time adds a third and fourth finger, grinning at the wonderfully delicious noise that comes out of Mark at the abrupt gesture.

Mark, lost in the moment, is suddenly pleading for Jack to fuck him, the hand on his own cock suddenly gripping with ernest as he nears orgasm again, and Jack doesn't have to fucking think twice. He grabs the bottle of lube and slicks up his own over-sensitive cock and pushes into Mark's hole, and Mark cries, "Fuck, right there, that's it, fuck, oh _god_...."

Jack feels Mark tighten around him as the man under him loses control and releases shot after shot of hot white liquid, and Jack thrusts roughly into him the whole time, his vision nearly going white at the feeling. He can feel Mark's back arching off the bed, convulsing underneath his hands; he can hear Mark's ecstasy-filled cries and his desperate gasps for breath. At the end of it all, Mark collapses back onto the bed, defeated.

But Jack isn't done.

He continues his rough thrusts into Mark and relishes in hearing Mark scream in that strangled, almost choking realization that he isn't going to stop. Mark is crying out Jack's name and gripping at the sheets for dear _life_ as Jack hits his prostate again and again and the potion must not have worn off yet because he's already come twice but _fuck_ it feels like heaven.

Jack's moans are turning desperate again and an epiphany hits Mark with the force of a jet plane flying at the speed of sound.

" _Exsolvas lax!_ " Mark somehow gasps in between moans, and Jack's mouth falls open completely as his orgasm hits. The feeling is red hot and so forceful he pulls out of Mark, leaning forward into Mark's neck in the process, and all Jack can think is _finally, finally, finally_  as he lets go. He can hear himself speaking gibberish as the ringing in his ears begins to ebb away, and as he feels himself release the final drops of cum, he lets himself collapse, completely spent.

A few minutes pass as they calm themselves down, Jack panting into Mark's neck, Mark gasping for air above him. Mark can feel Jack's body shaking from the force of his orgasm. He moves his hand to relax Jack, and when his hand touches the younger man's spine, the latter jumps a little, making his hand recoil. After a moment, his hand reaches down again, stroking his back slowly.

"Want anything?" Mark asks.

"T' stay here..." Jack mutters.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Elements of the AU not relevant to this story:  
> Jack is a metamorphmagus.  
> Jack is basically a mad scientist.  
> Mark is muggle-born, and Jack is a pureblood.  
> Sam and Tim used to be twins. Sam was a mute, and communicated to Tim through some spell their parents cast on them. They requested their memories to be collected on their deathbed. They died at 19.  
> For a potion, Jack needed an eye. The shipment came in a small crate, but when Jack saw the eye, he found it to be infected. He placed it in a jar filled with water and was about to throw it away when he saw bottles containing the memories of some twins. He, being the mad scientist he is, poured the memories onto the things nearest to him- the box and the eye in the jar. The twins are now sentient once again in the box and the eye, and they're still able to communicate. Tim hangs out with Mark at his work, and Sam does the same.  
> Mark's pet name for Jack is leprechaun, and Jack doesn't really have an official pet name for Mark, but he calls him nerd all the time.
> 
> Y'all can use this AU if you want, haha. Just credit me and we'll be cool.
> 
> Recipe for Satyr's Cup  
> You will need:  
> 4floz. of powdered cocoa  
> 3 powdered pine nuts  
> 2floz. powdered pumpkin seeds  
> 4floz. of powdered dried chili peppers  
> A pinch of powdered Moonstone  
> 2 pink rose petals  
> 4 peppermint leaves  
> 3 red rose petals  
> 1 medium-size cauldron
> 
> 1\. Begin with a pint of boiling hot water.  
> 2\. Once boiled, add cocoa, then pine nuts, then pumpkin seeds, then chili peppers.  
> 3\. Stir clockwise 6 times, then counterclockwise 9 times.  
> 4\. Add moonstone.  
> 5\. Place pink petals, then peppermint, then red petals on top.  
> 6\. Stir clockwise until creamy.  
> 7\. Wave your wand.
> 
> You should end up with a dark red concoction.


End file.
